


Come For Me Baby

by Yourfavouritechild



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fantasizing, Ficlet, M/M, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Short One Shot, Smut, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 03:39:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4548858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yourfavouritechild/pseuds/Yourfavouritechild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is in the U.S. on business while Harry is still in the UK.<br/>They talk on the phone and things get nasty real fast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come For Me Baby

**Author's Note:**

> I was sweating while writing this, lol.  
> Enjoy!

“I can’t get you out of my mind,” Harry growled into the phone.

“Oh yea?” Louis smirked, lying propped up against the headboard of the bed. He fiddled with the string of his sweatshirt. He wasn’t exactly sure how thing had become sexual, but Harry had always said hearing Louis’ voice over the phone turned him on.

“What could I possibly be doing in there?” Louis pressed the phone between his ear and shoulder, examining his nails. Breath hitched over the line. When Harry didn’t answer the question, Louis pushed on.

“Am I lying on our bed?” He moved to the end of the hotel bed, on his stomach with his feet in the air. “Or am I on the couch?” Louis said with a grin. The line was silence for a moment.

“By the pool,” Louis could hear the tinge of embarrassment, but he went along with Harry’s odd fantasy. 

“By the pool?” He giggled. “So I must be in short swim shorts, then. And I must be sweaty, right? ‘Cause it’s hot out?” Louis asked.

“Mm, yea, baby, so hot, so sweaty,” Harry grunted. Louis heard a constant stream of quiet moans and heavy breaths. He turned onto his back, bending legs at the knees. Watching the ceiling fan, he egged Harry on.

“Do I go swimming, then? Since it’s hot?” Harry hummed a reply over the line. “But when I come out of the pool, I’d be all wet.” Louis heard a soft “so wet” whispered over the phone. In truth, Harry’s moans were sending waves to Louis’ groin, but he ignored them. This was Harry’s time.

“My shorts would cling to me, though,” Louis stated. “And my hair all pushed back.” He scrunched his face at the image. “Why is _this_ your fantasy, Harry?” Over the line, Harry moaned from hearing Louis say his name.

“Love the way the shorts cling to your arse,” Harry said between heavy breaths. 

“Do you?” Louis started to smile again, his left hand resting on his stomach. “Do you love the way my arse looks when I walk? When I lay down on the lounge?”

“Mm,” Harry hummed. “Fuck, Lou, I want your arse right now,” he groaned.

Louis’ own breath faltered, getting a bit hot under his sweatshirt.

“Would you fuck my arse on the lounge, baby?” Louis said with a hint of aggression. “Strip my wet shorts off and eat me out by the pool?”

“Ah– shit, Lou, you know I would,” Harry responded eagerly.

“Do you want me, baby?” Louis teased, grinning to himself. His hand slowly rubbed over the growing hardness underneath his pajama bottoms. He could get Harry to beg if he pushed enough. Harry loved to beg.

“F–“ Harry sucked in a sharp breath. “Fuck, Lou, yes, yes, want you, yea,” he managed to get out between small moans. The whine in Harry’s voice made Louis’ cock twitch under his hand. An airy moan escaped his throat, eliciting a similar one over the phone.

“How much do you want me?” Louis bit his lower lip to stifle a moan.

“So bad, Lou, so bad,” Harry’s voice was higher than usual in his response. “Please, please,” he begged.

“Do you wanna put your tongue on me? Feel me shake under your touch?” Though his heart-rate quickened, Louis kept his hand moving slow.

Over the line, Harry was a mumbling mess. He was close to his orgasm, so Louis pushed the erotic imagery.

“Harry, baby, you wanna come inside me?” Louis let out a quiet noise, trying to keep his hips from bucking. Harry might have whimpered a “yes”, so Louis continued.

“Do it, Harry,” Louis squeezed his own cock, gasping as he arched his back slightly. “Come for me, baby,” he urged in a high voice.

“Harry,” Louis whined, palming himself to the showcase of noises spilling over the phone. The beginnings of a loud cry came across, sounding like Louis’ name. The line was silent for a few moments. Heavy panting soon chased away the white noise.

“Thanks, hun,” Harry said with a rasp. Louis could hear the smile in his voice. But his own hand still clung to his cock.

“Mm, don’t mention it,” he said. “But don’t just leave me all alone with a hard-on, over here,” Louis sassed, laughing lightly.

“Me coming wasn’t enough for you, eh?” Harry joked.

“’S a bit different when you’re here, love.”

Harry hummed, his deep voice sending rockets to Louis’ groin.

“I _would_ love to eat you out poolside, though.”

“Yea?” Louis shuffled over to the night stand, sifting through the drawer and finding the lube.

“Mm, yea,” Harry said as Louis shucked his bottoms off and laid on his back. “Oh, I would get you on your hands and knees, lick the sweat down your back.” 

Louis put the phone on speaker and place it on the pillow beside his head. Uncapping the lube, he squirted a bit on his hand as Harry continued.

“Swirl my tongue around your hole and squeeze your arse.” Louis’ held fell backwards. Closing his eyes, he gave himself full, long strokes. He breathed heavy, letting Harry’s name slip out while he licked his lips.

“Mm, Lou, you always taste so good, can never get enough,” Harry growled low.

Louis’ strokes quickened. He got a bit of lube onto the fingers of his free hand before moving them to his hole. Rubbing at the entrance, Louis whimpered.

“Slide my fingers into you,” which Louis did as Harry spoke. “Curving into you, so tight and hot.”

“Fu-u-uck, Harry,” Louis moaned. Arching his back, he fingered himself and bucked into his hand. His hips ground into the bed as he squeezed his eyes shut.

“Mm, Hazza, I’m, ah,” Louis gasped, his finger knocking into his prostate.

“Bet you look so good, right now, Lou. Loose and sweaty.”

Louis was on the edge, but he waited for Harry’s command to bring him over.

“Come for me, baby,” Harry said with a gentle rasp.

Louis’ chest rose to the ceiling as he spilled onto his stomach with a cry. Hips twitching from the pleasure, he rode out the waves of his orgasm. Breathing hot against the pillow, Louis pulled his finger out from his hole.

“Did I do good, Lou?” Harry’s voice came over the line. It was a genuine question. Louis huffed a laugh, whipping his hand on the sheet.

“Not bad this time, love.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos appreciated.  
> tumblr: yourfavouritechild


End file.
